


Sweater Weather

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hickies, Jedi Council - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship, Turtleneck, birthday fic, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: For Obi-Wan's 36th nameday, Anakin got him a sweater.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:**
> 
> Obikin, neck kisses! Please and thank you!

For Obi-Wan's 36th nameday, Anakin got him a sweater.

A turtleneck sweater, to be precise.

When he opened the gift, Obi-Wan didn't think much of it. In fact, it seemed a little odd, and not only because Jedi rarely give or receive gifts. Normally, Obi-Wan would refuse accepting such sentimental possessions, but he's always let Anakin bend the rules a little-- he grew up in a culture where it was hard to spare anything in order to give it away to someone else. So when Anakin gives Obi-Wan things, it's his way of showing respect, of saying that Obi-Wan is worth giving up his limited time and resources to give him something.

And, as usual, Anakin only gets him things he can use, like clothing, or tools, or once, a trip to a masseuse (because, as Anakin put it, he _needed_ it.)

The turtleneck still seemed a bit odd. But perhaps Anakin just thought he didn't have enough civilian clothing to wear-- and he _does_ like soft things, so he simply thanked his former padawan, and put it away.

He's relieved, really.

He'd been expecting something a little more overt, considering their newly begun relationship.

To receive nothing more incriminating than a turtleneck is, honestly, a relief.

* * *

**[a few hours later]**

* * *

Obi-Wan should have realized that the turtleneck wasn't as innocent as it seemed.

Once Obi-Wan's handful of other guests left his apartment following his quiet nameday dinner, Anakin set upon him. He's been like a tooka waiting to pounce all night, just awaiting his chance for them to have some privacy.

In a flash of motion, Anakin has Obi-Wan pinned to the couch, the younger man straddling his waist.

If he's being perfectly honest, Obi-Wan has likewise been looking forward to this all day, so he doesn't bother resisting, just circling his arms around Anakin and meeting his kisses halfway.

It feels good, he feels secure in the knowledge that Anakin _wants_ him, that his interest burns with a ferocity to match Obi-Wan's own. This is the best possible way to end his nameday, with a lap full of eager Anakin and lips pressed to his own.

His hand tangles in Anakin's lengthening hair, humming into their lengthy kiss as he feels his lips start to bruise. Anakin is always so passionate, so forceful in the way he loves. Obi-Wan sometimes feels as if he will be swept away by it, but he remains staunchly unmoving, always finding extra space left in his heart to accept the depth of Anakin's love for him.

His eyes open as Anakin pulls away from the kiss, expecting his partner to have something to say, but his vision is met with only dark, golden curls.

Then Anakin's lips are on his neck, hands pinning his shoulders in place as he nips and sucks at the column of his throat.

Obi-Wan reflexively bares his neck, and then thinks better of it, trying to shy away from Anakin's mouth.

"Anakin-- we can't--" he starts, tugging on his partner's hair to try and pull him away. "No visible marks, remember? You promised."

Anakin does pull away then, and his eyes dance with mirth as he meets Obi-Wan's.

"They won't be visible. What do you think i got you a turtleneck for?"

Really, he should have known.

Obi-Wan can't help but roll his eyes a little and smile at this ridiculous man on his lap. "Oh, very well then. You may continue."

Anakin grins victoriously, and doesn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

**[the next morning]**

* * *

"Tired of your robes, are you?" Yoda greets him as he enters the council chambers, one of the last to arrive.

Obi-Wan chuckles nervously to himself, tugging the collar of his turtleneck up. "I was just... feeling a little chilly this morning. And running late, as you can see." The sweater _is_ a sight faster to out on than his robes.

Kit laughs good-naturedly from his seat. "It sounds like you had an enjoyable nameday, Kenobi."

"I did," Obi-Wan responds, smiling as he takes his place on the council. Both of Anakin's gifts to him sit tingling on his neck, leaving him in a good mood throughout the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
